Sari's and Card games, part1
by Geishazombie
Summary: This one is a Joey story. What happens when a mysterious exchange student enters the classroom, and Joey's life? It's only a short part, but it's just a tasteer, so enjoy!


**Sari's and card games**

It was Monday morning in Domino city, and school had just started. All the kids in Yugi's class were mucking about as usual, paper aeroplanes making their way across the classroom. Their teacher was late as usual, not that anyone was complaining. At that time, Yugi Moto and one of his best friends, Joey wheeler, were playing the popular card game, duel monsters. Joey, being cute but dim witted, didn't really understand the game that well, so Yugi just humoured him most of the time, remembering that Joey was quite new at it.

"Wow Joey...you really suck at this huh?" Tristan announced to the world, leaning over Joey's shoulder. In response, Joey thwacked him round the head. Tea rolled her eyes at them, but as she moved round to see what cards Yugi had to offer, she noticed something on the other side of the room. It was a girl, with long black hair and dark skin.

"Hey guys, look – I think we've got a new girl in our class" At the thought of a new and unprepared female member of the class, Joey and Tristan practically broke their necks looking round to see her. Both goggled eyed, and jaws dropped, Tea whacked them both simultaneously, clashing their heads together.

"Geez guys! She's a girl, not a porno on legs! She probably thinks you're both nuts, just gawping like that!"

"Tea's right guys" Yugi cut in "We should try to make her feel welcome, if she is new at all – maybe she's just from another class"

"Yeah Tristan – you really shouldn't look at her like that" Joey smirked.

"Hey, shaddap! Although, can you honestly blame us Yug? I mean, come on! Look at her!" They both did so. Her uniform was pushing the school rules a little on the skirt length rule, but no one seemed to mind.

"Yeah Tristan, you're right-"

"She's totally outta your league!" Joey joked. At that, they both started play fighting, a few insults flying out of the equation. While they were going at it A/N: lol!!, their teacher made a very late entrance, stumbling over someones backpack. Everyone immediately took their seats, apart from Joey and Tristan, who needed to be pulled apart. They both sat down, glaring at each other, but knowing that they'd both be friends again in about 2 minutes.

"Now class, settle down!! Well then, I'd like you all to welcome a new student into our class. Her name is-" He leant down so that she could tell him her name.

"Taylor Rafiqua. She's an exchange student from Burma, so I hope you'll all make her feel welcome. Now, where to seat you..." As if by reflex, Joey shoved Tristan out of his seat, and stuck his hand up.

"She can sit here!" The teacher smiled, and pointed to the desk. Taylor also smiled, and walked over. Tristan went and found an empty seat at the back as she sat down, Joey grinning in triumph. During class, while everyone was listening, or daydreaming, Joey and Taylor were passing notes. This went on throughout the next two lessons, and luckily for Joey, he was an expert at passing notes illegally without being caught...well, expert could mean the same as good right?

End of the day. Tea, Yugi or Tristan were all failing miserably at snapping Joey out of the trance like state he had become accustomed to. Taylor had since made some friends in the higher class. Who could blame her? She was chatty, friendly, and bubbly. Not to mention all the guys who were subtly following and watching her. _Who could blame them? _Thought Joey to himself. _Look at her!! Her with her big green eyes, long dark hair, legs that go on for longer, curves everywhere!!! _

"Joey?"

"vegetable response"

"...Joey...? Hello????"

"vegetable look and noise _HOLY COW IT'S HER"_

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for showing me round and everything-"

"_ SAY SOMETHING DUDE!! YOU'RE PROBABLY DROOLING!!"_

"Well, if you ever snap out of it, here's my number" Taylor said, rather amused. She took his hand and slipped the piece of paper into it.

"Call me, okay?"

"_THREE SYLLABLES FOR YOU DUDE! ID.I.OT!!!! STOP HER!! TALK TO HER!! SAY SOMETHING!! ANYTHING!!" _Joey took his subconscious literally, and as he watched her walking away, he yelled at the top of his lungs;

"HOME WORK!!!" She turned round, a little startled.

"Yes Joey, that's the work that we do at home. I'm home tonight, okay, so call me...anything else?"

"I like your hair band thing..." She giggled, and continued on her way home.

"Oh Joeeey, I just love your belt! Where DID you get it?" Joey turned crimson as Tristan mocked his voice.

"Have you done something with your hair? It looks even poofier than usual!" Joey slapped Tristan's hand away from his hair

"Touch me again Tristan, and you're going home in a body bag" With that, Joey stalked off home, looking angry. Until he got around the corner, he brought out the piece of paper. It had her hand writing and everything. It even smelt like her, kinda minty. _Why the hell are you sniffing it?? Dude, you've got issues_

"Shut it Joey told himself as he examined it. The 'I' In 'I'll Cya later' was dotted with a small heart. Joey grinned to himself, and promptly walked into a lamp post.

That's it for part one! I hope you liked it, and I'll write a sequel soon hopefully!


End file.
